Crave
by Suuki Araku
Summary: BL/Pernah gundah gulana gara-gara gak ketemu kekasih hati ? itupun karena ulah temen mu sendiri. Apalagi jarak yang lumayan membentang diantara kalian #cieeeilleh. Ditambah calon kakak ipar mu sendiri lah yang melarang mu bertemu dengannya. Sedih kan? Itulah yang terjadi pada actor utama kita … sang ninja penuh kejutan nomer satu ! Special NaruGaa Fanday 2013 'spread the love'.


Pernah gundah gulana gara-gara gak ketemu kekasih hati ? itupun karena ulah temen mu sendiri. Apalagi jarak yang lumayan membentang diantara kalian #cieeeilleh. Ditambah calon kakak ipar mu sendiri lah yang melarang mu bertemu dengannya. Sedih kan? Itulah yang terjadi pada actor utama kita … sang ninja penuh kejutan nomer satu !

.\(^O^)/.

Genre : Humor,Romance.

Deisclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto!

Rate : T

Warning : GaJe pasti, typo(s) tentu, abal otomatis, BL.

Pair : NaruGaa and slight ShikaTema

ENJOY !

.\(^O^)/.

Pemuda pirang yang dijuluki ninja penuh kejutan nomer satu di Konoha ini berjalan gontai dengan kepala menatap miris kearah jalanan. Meratapi nasibnya yang kini menjadi bulan bulanan amukan sang calon kakak ipar, mengapa ? lihat ulah si penasehat cerdas nya -Nara Shikamaru. Gara gara pemuda berambut nanas itu sering sekali mengunjungi toko bunga milik Yamanaka dan mulai tersebarnya rumor bahwa Shikamaru berpacaran dengan gadis bermata aquamarine membuat kekasih asli dari Shikamaru yang berada di Suna meledak habis habisan.

Dan inilah nasib Rokudaime yang baru, Uzumaki Naruto. Yang harus rela berpisah sementara dengan Gaara karena ulah Temari yang melarang Gaara pergi menemui Naruto ke Konoha dan begitu pula sebaliknya. Menyesakkan emang tapi apa boleh buat daripada ia nekat ke Suna setelah itu terlempar kembali ke Konoha dengan tidak elitnya karena hempasan angin dari kipas milik gadis berkuncir empat itu.

Mau di taruh mana muka seorang Hokagenya? Yang sudah ia beli dua tahun lalu.

"Haaah~" lenguhan panjang dari bibir Naruto sudah kelima kalinya meluncur, itu berarti menandakan bahwa ia sangat bosan. "Aku harus menemui Shikamaru. Akan kupaksa dia meminta maaf pada iblis Suna itu, jika ia menolak aku akan menyuruh Hinata untuk men-jyuuken Shikamaru tepat dibagian 'itu' nya. Patah patah deh sekalian"

'Kalian tau? sebulan sudah aku tak bertemu Gaara, aku rindu padanya! Lebay ? oh ayolah guys mengertilah' Naruto meloncati atap demi atap, lebih cepat lebih baik. Lebih cepat memarahi Shikamaru akan lebih baik pula pada kelangsungan hubungan Naruto.

Setelah sampai diruang Hokage, hal pertama yang ia lakukan adalah menarik napas sedalam mungkin dan …

3

2

1

"SHIIIKKKAAAAMAARUUUUUU !"

Dengan mengerahkan hampir 1000 kagebunshin di setiap sudut kota, para bunshin itu berteriak secara bersamaan dan suara pengomando berasal dari kantor Hokage. Alhasil warga dari Konoha mendadak tuli berjamaah setelah mendengar ribuan teriakan ala Naruto sang ninja penuh kejutan nomer satu itu.

Bayangkan cukup satu Naruto saja, teriakannya itu sudah bisa menyebabkan epilepsy dadakan di satu mansion di Konoha. Malah sekarang bunshin Naruto seperti pengganti atap, banyaknya minta ampun!

"Be-brengsek si Naruto! Suaranya begitu memuakkan. Ahh~" rahangnya terbuka lima centi saat melihat seekor anjing putih kesayangannya kejang-kejang dengan tangan menutup kedua telinganya.

"AKAMARU! KAU TAK APA ? JAWAB AKU AKAMARU!" yap korban pertama, Kiba Inuzuka yang memang berada paling dekat dengan gedung Hokage karena ia mendengar akan mendapatkan sebuah misi penting. "TIIDAAAAKKK! AKAN KUBUNUH KAU NARUTO SETELAH AKAMARU KUBAWA KE THT. HOLY SHIT!"

"Ugh keparat si Naruto! Ku tonjok kau habis ini. Aku bersumpah" dan terlihatlah kobaran amarah dari gadis berambut pink ini. Saat inilah kebringasan seorang kunoichi akan dapat dibuktikan.

Di lain tempat, kediaman asisten Hokage.

"Shika bangun … shika … kau di panggil Rokudaime-sama, Shika"

Cukup ! habis sudah kesabaran wanita pujaan Nara Shikaku. Ia pun menghirup udara sebanyak mungkin untuk pasokan yang akan ia butuhkan nantinya, memejamkan kelopak mata kwacinya dan tanpa ba bi bu wanita paruh baya itu berteriak tepat di telinga sang anak.

"NARA SHIKAMARUUUUUUU !"

Brak

Duk

Prang

"Ck, ia Kaa-san aku bangun"

Ruang Hokage.

"Hei seorang Rokudaime tak akan berbuat konyol seperti itu Naruto!" omel gadis berkuncir kuda yang diketahui merupakan korban ketiga dengan kedua telinga yang masih berdengung yang sama mengenaskan karena nasibnya persis dengan Kiba.

Naruto mendengus. "Aku tak peduli! Sekarang dimana rusa pemalas itu ?"

Krek

"Hoaaam~ Ada apa Rokudaime-sama?" Shikamaru mendekat kearah sang pemimpin Konoha dengan tampang malas akutnya. Semalam benar-benar membuat kinerja otak dan matanya dalam keadaan On sampai pagi buta. Salah jika ia mengantuk sekarang?

Naruto menggertakan giginya, mencoba mengendalikan emosinya. "Kau! Kau! Kau!" Tuding Naruto. "Kau penyebabnya Shika. Sekarang kau harus mau pergi ke Suna untuk meminta maaf pada Temari"

"Tapi aku ada tugas"

"Aku hitung itu sebagai misi"

"Hooam~ tak bisa Naruto. Aku harus bergabung dalam tim pemecah kode untuk kelangsungan misi yang akan diterima Kiba dan Ino nantinya"

"Aku beri penawaran. Kau pergi ke Suna SE-KA-RA-NG atau aku aduhkan ke ibumu bahwa kau melalaikan tugas dan kau telah ME-NYA-KI-TI gadis polos dari Suna yang kelak akan menjadi IS-TRI mu. Kau tau yang terbaik untukmu bukan, hem Shikamaru Nara?"

"Ck, mendokusai. Aku tau akal bulusmu Naruto. Kau tak tahankan karena Temari mengurung Gaara dalam pengawasan sebagai seorang kakak kan?" Shikamaru menatap Kiba dan Ino yang sedang berbincang tak mengindahkan Rokudaime yang memanas sekarang.

Naruto mendorong kursinya ke belakang sehingga menimbulkan suara decitan. Itu cukup membuat tiga orang memandangnya dengan alis bertaut. 'Ada apa dengannya?'.

"Jika kau tau kenapa kau masih bertanya bodoh. Aku jadi bingung sebenarnya siapa yang bodoh disini?" Naruto menatap sinis asistennya itu dengan tatapan mengejek.

"…"

"…"

"Haaah~ yare yare. Aku akan kesana besok"

Naruto yang mendengar ucapan Shikamaru dengan menguap pun dan akan melenggang pergi keluar segera mengangkat kursi nya dan siap untuk melemparkannya dengan sangat elit ke lantai bawah dan berteriak.

"SEKARANG NARA SHIKAMARUUUU!"

.\(^O^)/.

Oke ! atas dasar apa pemuda berambut nanas ini tiba di Suna sekarang? Secepat. Yellow flash? Jangan bilang takut akan ancaman si rubah?

"Ck, kalau bukan karena Kaa-san hampir mematahkan telingaku dengan omelannya kemarin mungkin aku tak akan berada disini"

Yap sekarang nasi telah menjadi bubur Shika. Kau sudah berada di Suna dan sudah melewati gerbang ketat –bagai skiny jins- Suna, mana mungkin kau kembali ke Konoha dengan taruhan telingamu yang satunya juga akan patah.

"Mana bisa aku tidur ditempat macam ini?" gerutunya.

"Panas"

"Kering"

"Coba lanjutkan?" tak menyadari ada seorang gadis berkuncir empat dibelakangnya, Shika pun melanjutkan acara ngedumelnya.

"Tak ada yang menarik"

Kuso ! ocehan Nara yang satu ini benar benar kelewatan. Bisa bisanya 'tak ada yang menarik' katanya, menurutmu aku ini apa hei **rusa nanas pemalas.**

"Ups...aduduh Temari ... Sakit!"

.\(^O^)/.

"Hah...hah...hah...Baa-chan sungguh terlalu, penjagaannya ketat sekali. Ia fikir aku fosil apa sampai harus dijaga sedemikian rupa?" Naruto tersengal-sengal, untung ia bisa kabur dari antek nya Tsunade yang bejibun.

"Tapi setidaknya aku sudah sampai digerbangnya Sunagakure. Jangan remehkan Hokage keenam dengan kejutan paling dashyat dari orang penuh kejutan nomer satu di Konoha ya" ujarnya penuh keoptimisan dengan tangan mengepal keudara.

Ia berfikir sejenak, bukankah lebih gampang kalu menyelinap dimalam hari? 'Tidak! Itu terlalu lama'

'Apa dengan Oiroke no jutsu saja ya?'

'Hahaha kau bodoh bocah! Jangan samakan penduduk Sunagakure itu macam kau dan sannin mesum itu apalagi gurumu sendiri. Menyedihkan'

'Kyuu ! Bisakah kau membelaku? Kau tau betapa menyakitkannya omonganmu tadi?' Naru mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sejak ia bisa berbicara dengan Kyuubi secara leluasa, Kyuubi jadi sering menjahilinya.

Sosok rubah itu mendengus. 'Tak bisakah kau pikirkan dengan otak bodohmu itu? Kau bisa berubah menjadi shinobi Suna dan perlahan kau masuk secara diam-diam kan?'

'Tidak. Aku tak pandai menyamar'

Kyuubi mendengus sekali lagi. 'Gali lubang'

'KAU PINTAR!'

Itulah bodohnya Naruto, dia fikir ide yang Kyuubi berikan itu bagus? Sangat tidak malah. Kau tau ini pasirkan? Pasti ada yang bisa merasakan sesuatu bila bersangkutan dengan pasir. Lolos dari Shinobi memang bisa, tapi tak mungkin kau bisa lolos dari…

"Kau?" pemuda tampan itu menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada dan memincingkan kedua matanya. "Sedang apa kau kemari?

"Eh-eehh?" kepala Naruto mendongak untuk melihat darimana asal suara itu. "Ga-Gaara!?" Naruto terperanjat kaget. Dia gagal.

Gaara memandang sang Seme lekat. '…Naruto' tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa perasaan Gaara ada senang, kaget, bahagia, dan-Takut.

"Hehe gomen Gaara. Aku kesini karena-" Naruto bediri tepat didepan Gaara nya, menepuk lutut dan pantatnya yang berdebu dan menggaruk kepala belakangnya canggung.

Bruk

"Ouch"

"Aku merindukanmu Gaa-chan" Tanpa diduga sang Kazekage, Naruto sekarang memeluknya sangat erat. Seakan tak akan ia lepas untuk beberapa menit kemudian.

"Ah Na-Naru" Gaara sedikit mendesah saat sang mentarinya meniup udara hangat ke telinga dan sesekali mencium perpotongan leher putihnya. Meninggalkan hickey disana. Hahay cukup sudah sebulan ini ia hanya bisa memimpikan pemuda pujaannya, sekarang saatnya….

"Kau tetap memabukkan ya" ucap Naru lirih sehingga terkesan berbisik menggoda Gaara. Karena sebulan ia tak terjamah, sekarang tubuh sang Kazekage sangatlah sensitive terhadap rangsangan sekecil apapun.

"Na-Naru cukup! Ck, SUDAH BAKA!"

Dash

"...Aw. Pantat seksiku"

"Mengecewakan! Kau baru bertemu denganku dan kau sudah melecehkanku Uzumaki-san"

Karena sudah tak tahan dengan pesona wajah Gaara yang imut jika sedang marah, ia langsung menggendong Gaara ala bridal style dan membawanya kekamar sang Kazekage untuk melanjutkan peristiwa sacral yang terhenti. Sesekali ditengah perjalanan ia melumat bibir ranum pemuda yang sedang digendongnya dan Gaara pun membalas dengan tamparan setiap jinchuriki Kyubi itu melahap bibirnya.

Selang berhasil mendarat didalam kamar Kazekage, naru segera mengunci pintu, menutup gorden, dan merebahkan Gaara di kasur dan sepersekian detik Naruto sudah berada diatas Gaara –menindihnya.

Ia menatap Gaara intens, membuat Gaara sang korban tatapan mesum sang Rokudaime mengernyit heran.

"Hei ! Berhenti menatap sep-emmmngggh !"

Sampai waktu beberapa jam pun masih terdengar suara-suara tak karuan dari dalam kamar sang Kazekage muda itu. Sepertinya ia besok harus lembur untuk menggantikan waktunya yang terbuang gara-gara shinobi Konoha yang satu ini.

END

.\(^O^)/.

Aaaaaahhhhhhhh kenapa denganku ?

Bagian akhir aslinya semi M, entah apa yang terjadi Suu rombak seluruhnya.

Dan berani sekali Suu meng-update fict baru sedangkan fict lama yang membangkai tak tersentuh.

Dan apa judulnya agak gak nyambung dengan isi cerita ? Gyahahaha Suu ngasal kalo ngasih judul emang!

Yah sudahlah . bisa minta saran atau komentar buat fict ini ?

REVIEW ? Bolehkah Suu jadiin ini buat NaruGaa Fanday 2013 ?


End file.
